Happy Birthday, Naruto
by pmf superfan
Summary: It's Naruto's birthday and Sasuke has a special gift for him. One-shot but if I get enough reviews I'll continue it.


So I've tried some other stories and they didn't work out so I thought I'd try a one-shot. If it's good, review and I'll continue it. I promise there will be lots of sex! I'm a whore like that.

This is BoyxBoy, so if you don't like it go jump off a cliff. 'nuff said.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Not like I'm making money off of this, but I thought it would be a good idea to get that out of the way. Enjoy and REVIEW!

Happy Birthday, Naruto

Naruto sat on the bridge, letting his feet dangle off the edge, and watched the sun set. It had been a bad day. Again.

It started off like any other day. He got up at 7, like he did every morning. He rolled out of bed and made his way to the tiny kitchen in his cramped apartment. He tried like he always did to ignore how sparse the fridge was while he grabbed the slightly soured milk from the top shelf. He poured himself a bowl of cereal in a cracked bowl and set down at the table to eat it in solitude. He was used to being alone, so it shouldn't have bugged him, but today it did. He wasn't sure why but he found it especially hard to stay positive that morning.

After breakfast, he took a quick shower in the rusty old bathtub, wondering why the landlord hadn't done anything about his lack of hot water yet. He toweled himself off and slipped into his vibrant orange jumpsuit before heading out the door. It was a pretty average morning.

He walked to class slower that morning, trying to cheer up. He wasn't the kind of kid to just mope around and brood all the time. _Not like that Sasuke kid, _Naruto thought, thinking of his classmate and his near constant frown. _What's he got to be mad about anyway?_

Naruto got to class just as the bell rang and slipped into his seat. He plastered his fate grin on his face and prepared for another torturous day at the Academy. It had been the same thing everyday for the past 3 years. He showed up, failed at everything they asked him to do, and then went home to eat ramen and get ready for the next day of failures.

Class continued as it always did, with Iruka sensei lecturing and him zoning out. As lunchtime approached, he realized he forgot to pack a lunch, but didn't worry about it much. _I'm not that hungry anyway._

The bell rang and all the kids bolted for the door to go enjoy their lunches while Naruto slowly made his way over to a tree. He sat with his back against the trunk of the tree, spacing out, when someone stepped in front of him. "Here," came the monosyllabic comment from none other than Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto looked at the Uchiha and realized he was holding out a small tray of sushi. "Um, thanks," he said, taking the tray. As he chewed the delicious sushi, Sasuke sat down next to him. They ate in silence for a few minutes until the bell rang again and Sasuke got up to go back to class, not saying a word. Naruto threw his tray away and returned to his seat, thinking. _Why would Sasuke do that? I thought he hated me or something. _

The final bell rang and Naruto packed his bag slowly, letting the classroom empty slowly. When the class was mostly empty he left, heading to his apartment. As he left the room, he was shoved unexpectedly against the wall and dropped his bag. He turned around, enraged by the surprise attack. "What the hell!" he shouted.

A group of boys from his class started laughing, gathering around him in a semicircle. "Whatcha gonna do about it, deadlast," they said. The semicircle got smaller and smaller, cutting off his escape. "Gonna go cry?"

Naruto growled, crouching down. He was ready for a fight. He had gotten used to the other kids teasing him and calling him names. It had happened all his life. Just as Naruto was about to lunge for one of the boys, Iruka sensei appeared in the doorway. "What's going on out here?" he asked.

"It's nothing, sensei," the boys said, slowly breaking up and heading to their homes. Naruto picked up his bag and started walking away fast, not wanting to talk to Iruka sensei. He wasn't ready to go to his apartment yet, so he wandered around the vacant streets, alone again. _Why do they hate me?_

The thought had rolled around in his head for years. At first he was confused. He hadn't done anything wrong, yet all the kids avoided him and all the adults glared. As he grew up and matured, he realized that it wasn't him, it was them. The whole village hated him, and he had no idea why.

As he wandered, he realized it was getting late. He still wasn't ready to go home just yet though, so he headed for the edge of town. He made himself comfortable on one of the bridges and just sat, thinking.

As he watched the sun set, he heard footsteps getting closer. He turned his head slowly, looking up at whoever was approaching. As he made eye contact, a look of complete surprise crossed his face, replaced with confusion. He kept staring as Sasuke sat down next to him, making himself comfortable. _What does he want now?_

After a few moments, Sasuke looked over and met Naruto's questioning gaze. After an awkward pause, he spoke.

"Happy Birthday, Naruto."

Naruto's eyes widened. How could he have forgotten? "Birth…day?"

That's what had made this day so much harder to bear than the others. It was the 12th anniversary of his birth, and he had forgotten all about it. His birthday had never been a big deal to Naruto. It was just another day as far as he was concerned. He had gone out for the good ramen with Iruka sensei a few times, but nothing more than that. But still, to forget completely? That was shocking.

As Naruto recovered from the shocking discovery, he turned back to Sasuke. "What are you doing here, Sasuke? I thought you hated me like the rest of them."

"I don't hate you, Naruto. I never have," Sasuke said, getting a little closer to Naruto. "We have a lot in common, Naruto. Neither of us have parents. Both of us know what it's like to be truly alone."

Naruto just sat, listening. He couldn't believe his ears! This is the most Sasuke had ever talked to him. He was actually having a conversation with Sasuke Uchiha!

"I guess I just pretended to hate you to hide my true feeling," Sasuke said, getting even closer to Naruto.

"Your… true feelings?" Naruto asked, confused again.

Without any warning, Sasuke leaned in and lightly brushed his lips against Naruto's. He quickly leaned back and studied Naruto's face for his reaction. Naruto wasn't sure what had happened. _Did Sasuke just kiss me?_

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked nervously. He leaned back in to get Naruto's attention. "Naruto… would you… like to spend the night at my house tonight?"

"Um," Naruto thought, "Sure." He was still completely confused. _What's going on with Sasuke? He's acting… different._

When he heard Naruto's answer, Sasuke's nervousness lessened a bit. "Well, I have extra everything, so if you want we can go there now. It's getting dark anyway."

The two of them stood up and headed back into town. Sasuke took the lead while Naruto mindlessly followed, thinking things over. He didn't even notice they had stopped walking until he bumped into Sasuke's back. "Oh, sorry," he mumble, taking a few steps back. He looked around and noticed that they were in an abandoned housing complex. _This must be the Uchiha district,_ Naruto thought.

Sasuke opened the door to a large building and walked in, holding the door open for Naruto. They both took off their shoes and Naruto looked around, taking in his surroundings. The house was huge! _You could fit my whole apartment in this building at least 5 times!_

"Well, my room's this way," Sasuke said, walking down a hallway to the right. He opened a door at the end of the hall and walked in. Naruto hesitated a second before following him in.

Sasuke's room was pretty average. It wasn't overly big, there wasn't any high tech stuff in it; it was a basic bedroom. He walked over to the bed, which was against the far wall, and sat down. It was comfortable, big, and very inviting. After a few seconds, Sasuke joined him. They leaned back and lay down together.

"So… the bathroom's across the hall if you want to get ready for bed. The kitchen is back down the hall and to the right if you're hungry," Sasuke said, trying to break the silence.

"Oh, um, thanks," Naruto said, slowly getting up. He was tired and ready for bed so he left the room and went into the bathroom. It was fairly big, or at least bigger than Naruto's bathroom. It had a walk in shower, two sinks, and a cabinet that Naruto assumes had towels in it. Naruto walked over to the sinks and noticed that one of them had a new toothbrush set out with a tube of new tooth paste. The toothbrush was bright orange, so Naruto thought it was safe to assume it was meant for him. He got ready for bed and walked back into Sasuke's bedroom just as Sasuke was slipping his shirt off.

His cheeks blushed a light pink as his eyes roamed over the slight six pack Sasuke was developing. His eyes wandered down to the V made by Sasuke's hips that want passed his low shorts. As Sasuke pulled the shirt over his head and threw it on the floor, Naruto quickly looked away.

"It's a little warm tonight, so you can just sleep in whatever, ok?" Sasuke said. "And my bed is big enough for the two of us."

Naruto nodded as he unzipped his orange jacket and tossed it in a corner. He worked his blue undershirt over his head and added it too the pile. He looked over at Sasuke and noticed his slight blush. He walked over to the bed hopped on to the opposite side as Sasuke. They sat up in the bed in silence for what seemed like forever.

"Naruto, I want to tell you something, but I want you to promise me you won't freak out, ok?" Sasuke said, turning to face the blond.

"Ok, Sasuke. I won't freak out," Naruto said, preparing for anything.

"After a few minutes to gather his thoughts, Sasuke turned to face Naruto once again. "Naruto, we've been in the same class for a few years, right?" Naruto nodded. "Well, I know we usually just argue or ignore each other but I... kind of have a… crush on you," Sasuke finished, scanning Naruto's face again.

"Well… I didn't see that coming," Naruto said, thinking things over once again. "I guess I kind of have a crush on you too, Sasuke."

Sasuke's face lit up at hearing that. "Really?"

"Yeah. You're the coolest guy in class, and I guess I've always known we have a lot in common," Naruto said, sliding a little closer to Sasuke.

Sasuke slide closer to Naruto, closing the distance between the two. He lightly brushed his lips against Naruto's once again before deepening the kiss a little bit.

Naruto was shocked, to say the least. He slowly loosened up to the kiss, deepening it even more. They broke the kiss to get some much needed oxygen.

After a few panting breathes, the two boys crashed together even stronger. Sasuke's tongue licked Naruto's lips, asking entrance which Naruto gladly gave him. As their tongues fought for dominance, Sasuke got up on his knees and leaned into Naruto, pushing him over. He slid his knee between Naruto's legs, spreading them. Naruto gave up the fight for dominance and moaned loudly. Neither of them had ever done anything like this before. They were just going off instinct and what felt good to them.

As Sasuke worked his way down Naruto's jaw line with kisses, Naruto started taking off Sasuke's shorts. After a few seconds, he slid both the shorts and Sasuke's boxers down his legs, leaving Sasuke completely naked on top of him. Sasuke started to work on Naruto's pants then, sliding them off his smooth thighs while kissing his way down the boy's chest. As the reached the elastic of Naruto's boxers, he grabbed them with his teeth and slid them off of him. Sasuke looked up at Naruto, seeing the boy's hairless penis throb with anticipation. He gently kissed the head while making eye contact with Naruto. Naruto gave him a slight nod, and that was all the permission Sasuke needed. In one quick motion, he took all of Naruto's 4 inch cock into his mouth.

Naruto threw his head back and screamed. The pleasure ripping through his body was more intense than anything he'd ever experienced. He uncontrollable thrust his hips up into Sasuke's face, nearly choking the other boy. Sasuke pressed his hands down on Naruto's hips to keep him from choking him. After a few seconds he slowly worked his lips back to the head. While keeping the head in his mouth, Sasuke used his tongue to taste Naruto's slit. He worked his tongue up and down Naruto's length until the poor boy gave in to the pleasure and released his load into Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke instinctively swallowed as the hot liquid filled his mouth. He enjoyed the taste of Naruto.

Naruto collapsed, panting and covered in sweat. After a few seconds, Sasuke came up and kissed him deeply. He could taste his seed in Sasuke's mouth and was disgusted at first, but slowly got used to the taste and even liked it a little. The two naked boys worked their way under the covers. Right before they passed out in each other's arms, Sasuke quietly whispered, "Happy Birthday, Naruto."

A/N: Ok, so I know it's weird that they're only 12, but that's hot for me, so deal with it.

Please, REVIEW!


End file.
